


people in rooms trying to be happy

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: pinch hits (reylo one-shots) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Biting, F/F, F/M, Feral Rey, Internalized Homophobia, Kylo is Kendall basically, Mentions of Blood, Pain Kink, References to Alcohol Abuse, Repression, Snoke is Logan basically, Succession vibes, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fem!Kylo Ren, rey is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: “Stop. Stop fucking around.” Her hand’s still tight in Rey’s hair.Rey raises an eyebrow, lifts her chin. “I’m not fucking around.”“Then bite harder. Don’t be a fucking coward. Make me bleed.”Kylo hasn't seen Rey since she took the job at First Order under Snoke, a decision Rey made perfectly clear she'd never approve of. On yet another day Snoke makes her worthlessness very clear, not just to her face but to the entire board, Kylo goes to a bar in a different part of town to de-stress, hoping she won't be recognized there. Of course she runs into Rey.Rey isn't too happy to see her either.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: pinch hits (reylo one-shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859386
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	people in rooms trying to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely inspired by the Succession universe, but you def don't need to have seen the show to read it.
> 
> Pls see endnotes for more about Hux/the infidelity tag.

“Bennett?” It’s the first thing anyone’s said to her since she left the office. It’s not a name she uses anymore. When she turns around in the dark bar and sees Doc Martens and a slouchy sweater she knows, knows it’s Rey, before she even sees her face.

“I don’t use that name anymore.”

“Right. Kylo.” A little smirk. “Sorry.” And silence. “Been a while. What’re you doing in this part of town?” Kylo doesn’t fit in with her tailored dark suit.

She decides to be honest. “Drinking off a shitty day.”

“Snoke shit on you a little extra?”

She was supposed to be announced as incoming CEO today. Instead Snoke had announced in a meeting he wasn’t retiring after all, that no one else was quite ready for the job. He’d stared into her face the whole time he spoke, daring her to challenge him. Everyone had just clapped politely, trying to hide their confusion at the unannounced change in plans.

“A little,” she says to Rey.

“To be expected though, right?”

“Maybe. Thanks for your confidence.” She turns back to the bar.

Rey fidgets behind her, says, “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

Kylo digs a twenty out of her wallet and leaves it on the bar, dashes out behind Rey, catches her arm. “Wait. Hang out with me tonight. It’s been forever, right?”

“I’m not going to babysit you on a bender, Bennett.” She pulls away. “It’s good to see you.”

“Stop, Rey. I’m not on a bender.”

“Sure.”

“I’ve had one drink. That’s it.”

“Well, you look like shit.”

“Maybe I’d look less like shit if someone nice would actually talk to me.”

“You chose this, not me.”

“Just hang out. Please? I can show you my place. No bars.”

Rey looks up the street, back at her suit, her face. “Alright. But I have to work tomorrow, so, you know.”

* * *

“You’re not going to make fun of how snooty it is?”

“I’m mature enough to acknowledge you’ve done well for yourself. I’d never live here, but you know. Good for you.”

Kylo orders them dinner, and they catch up hesitantly while they wait for the delivery. By the time it arrives, Kylo has hung up her suit coat and rolled up her sleeves. Rey’s finally taken off her shoes and set down her bag. They eat quietly. Kylo has never liked trying to talk while she eats, and Rey eats too ravenously to do much talking anyway.

Rey slumps back on the couch and groans when she’s done eating, just like she always did when she came over for dinner after school. Leia always laughed at how dramatic she was about food. Kylo leaves the room.

She calls from the kitchen to ask if Rey wants a beer, hears Rey’s bare feet padding in. Rey shoulders Kylo out of the way to choose her own beer from the fridge and hoists herself up to sit in the counter. Kylo sits up next to her, and they sip mostly in silence.

“Seeing anyone?” Kylo asks.

“Nah. You?”

“Hux, technically.”

“ _Technically_? Isn’t that kind of a conflict of interest?”

“Eh. It works out.”

“Sure.”

Rey ponders, smirks. “Are you straight? I thought you weren’t, in school.”

“Of course I’m straight. What kind of question is that?”

“So you fuck Hux?”

Kylo just sputters. “Fuck off about my sex life.”

“And you’ve never wanted to fuck me? Not even that one time when I spent the night after that party?”

“That’s different. We’re friends.”

“Friends. Right. I’m not sure I’d call us that anymore. And I’m not sure I follow your logic.” She hops down from the counter. “But regardless.”

She steps between Kylo’s legs where they hang off the counter.

“So you never thought it was even a little bit gay, the way we used to bite each other?”

“What are you talking about?”

Rey leans in, eyes narrowing. “I don’t believe for one second that you don’t remember.”

“We were just fucking around.”

Rey’s already unbuttoning Kylo’s dress shirt. “Mmhmm.” Kylo feels the brush of her breath on her collarbone, the scrape of her teeth. She tries very hard not to move, not to breathe.

Of course Kylo remembers this. They used to do this in public, _at school_ , biting each other’s collarbones, forearms, to take off some kind of edge. She’d never thought about what, never wondered what anyone else thought of it. It had seemed so natural, so undeserving of shame. And now she struggles under the weight all the shame she’d put off at once.

Rey seems to take her silence as permission, biting a little harder at the bone, licking away the sting. She runs the tip of her nose up Kylo’s throat under her hair, and when she presses a soft kiss to the skin there Kylo grabs her hair and pulls her head away.

“Stop. Stop fucking around.” Her hand’s still tight in Rey’s hair.

Rey raises an eyebrow, lifts her chin. “I’m not fucking around.”

“Then bite harder. Don’t be a fucking coward. Make me bleed.” Rey’s mouth hangs open for a moment before Kylo lets go of her hair, and she bows her head back down. Kylo winces at the pain this time, her head thudding against a cabinet, and when Rey sucks hard where she’d bitten, Kylo realizes she’s clutching the back of Rey’s neck in her hand.

Kylo’s transfixed by Rey’s swollen mouth when she raises her head again, a little breathless. Kylo touches her collarbone, sees spit on fingers. Just spit.

“You were always weak,” she says, and maybe she’s speaking to herself. But then Rey’s small hand is grabbing her chin, forcing her head up.

“Fuck you,” Rey says, and it’s so vicious Kylo fears the closeness of her mouth, can already feel the sting of Rey’s teeth on her lips. “You’re the weak one, giving in to him. You’re the weak one, hiding from yourself like this.”

And then her grip on Kylo’s chin relaxes, and her hands drift to Kylo’s shoulders, her mouth descending back to her throat. She opens her mouth wide over her pulse, letting Kylo feel her teeth but not biting down. And then she sucks, _hard_ , hard enough to bruise, hard enough that Kylo’s hands grip her waist, her thighs tightening around Rey’s hips at the firm stroke of her tongue. Kylo shudders at Rey’s exhale over her ear, at the soft kiss she presses behind it.

They both startle when Kylo’s phone buzzes on the counter beside them. It’s Snoke, and as apologetic as Kylo looks, they both know she’s going to answer it. She waits as long as she can bear it, staring back into Rey’s face as it morphs from hope into disappointment.

The moment she picks up the phone, Rey’s gone, picking up her shoes and her bag and slamming the door behind her, and Kylo is so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo/Bennett is dating Hux. Hux doesn't appear. Kylo is v confused about her feelings for Rey and mostly here is just letting Rey bite her and kiss her neck without reciprocating, but it is in spirit infidelity so I’m tagging it as such.
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Feel free to dm me there about tags!
> 
> If you like f/f Reylo, I have a whole series of a canonverse-adjacent au in which Rey is a shapeshifter sandcat and Kylo is basically her canon self, but a woman: [The Sandcat of Niima Outpost](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306). (On the whole it's much more lighthearted than this.)


End file.
